It All Started When
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: For once, Xavier Institute for the Gifted Youngsters is observing some serious span of peace until Sophia Jones shows up, beat and broken. She's far more capable with her abilities than she thought, can she control them? DISCONTINUED.


**A/N: Say wuttt? An NCIS and X Men crossover? Okay so I know that these are a lot more common than just little ole' me writing them. I also know that a lot of my NCIS readers will probably murder me for not continuing my current stories, sorry y'all I've lost muse for them. I might pick them back up in the summer so yeah... maybe on spring break even. :) We'll see how it goes. Okay so this first chapter is chop full of just Jean/Logan fluff with a little bit of minor smut. :P The next chapter is when NCIS enters, okay so Sophia mainly at the beginning then we have ourselves some JIBBS and the rest of the NCIS crew enter. I'm so sorry for the typos and such because I don't have a beta and to be honest I'm way too excited about this story because Sophia is running rampant in my brain plotting about how to annoy the hell out of Logan so yeah... haha. :P Spoilers to be honest, none. This is post-X2 but Jean didn't die in that wave and now she and Scott are over, minor Scott/Emma now and Jean and Logan are together and expecting a baby. :P Yeah that's about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**It All Started When…**

**A Pissed Off And Pregnant Redhead Got a Massage**

Jean did not appreciate her feet aching. Jean did not appreciate her expanding belly ruining her six pack. And Jean definitively did not appreciate the man who had cause this at this moment in time. Here she was, seven and a half months pregnant, laying extremely bored in her bed that she had shared with Logan since just before the baby's conception and she was bored out of her fucking mind.

She reached down for another piece of chocolate and slowly bit in only to realize that she hated the taste of the filling, for the moment at least, stupid hormones. The filling was coconut and she honestly did not want to eat anything that sounded tropical in this moment in time so she telekinetically flew it over to the trashcan across the room. Jean groaned and rolled onto her side rubbing her belly in soft strokes as her daughter kicked within her. She smiled softly, that was just about the only thing she enjoyed about pregnancy, that she would publicly to admit, was that she was almost amazed that life was growing within her. To that thought, Jean fell asleep.

Logan almost punched a wall. Scooter and his dumbass dry humor. Logan did not have fun in the danger room session. Mainly because Scott had crashed the party and would not stop asking about Jean and making lame jokes. All he wanted to do now was take a shower and get a relaxing massage from his favorite redhead.

When Logan walked in he said his said redhead curled up on the bed and fast asleep. At that moment he crossed out a massage for him and replaced it with a massage for Jean. Logan walked over to the ensuite bathroom and started the shower then shut the door. He stripped down and got in once it was hot and scrubbed all over then shampooed and whatnot and stepping out ten minutes later. He hung the towel low on his waist and walked into the bedroom to slip on boxers, sweats and an undershirt.

By the time Logan had finished dressing his redhead had stirred and he turned around to find her sitting up in bed, hand gently stroking her belly and staring at him. "See something you like."

"Most definitively." Jean let a soft smile appear on her lips and started telekinetically pulling him towards her only to find him voluntarily walking to her.

"If you wanted me close all you had to do was ask, Jeannie." He sat down on the bed and put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"I don't just want you close, Logan, I want you." She let out a soft laugh.

Logan leaned down and kissed her lips, "I needed that," he mumbled and then pulled back, "get in front of me, Jeannie, you're getting a massage then a foot massage."

"So demanding." She said jokingly and pecked him on the lips, "but I like it."

He shrugged and smirked, "someone has to besides me." Logan reached over to the bedside table where only four things resided, a box of unopened condoms that will probably never get used, a picture of him and Jean when she first found out she was pregnant, a comb that he had deemed his "lucky comb" and massage oil. He pulled out the oil and watch as Jean got her shirt off and unclipped her bra. Logan got behind her completely and kissed the back of her hair lovingly then ghosted his hands over her shoulders and back.

Jean rolled her eyes and she saw Logan reach in the drawer for the massage oil and got rid of her shirt and unclipped her bra then got in a sitting position so he could massage her back and shoulders. A shiver ran through her when he barely caressed her back and shoulders but still giving her a warm sensation. She rubbed her belly soothingly and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

Logan put some massage oil into one hand and set the bottle down with another then rubbed his hands together. He placed his hands at the middle of his lover's back and started working his way out. Logan smiled as he heard Jean's soft groan of appreciation and he kissed her neck as he massaged hoping that it would help ease her tension even more.

Jean was enjoying this massage, no matter how much blood had been shed due to the claws that came out of Logan's hands or how many people had been killed with those same hands, Jean found solace with his arms wrapped tightly around her and his hands placed safely around her and their unborn child each night. She turned her head to look at him and smiled softly then turned her head back and let out a soft groan of appreciation as he began to kiss her neck and massage her back at the same time.

Later that night Logan looked down at his sleeping lover. Smiling as she absently twirled his chest hair in her sleep, they had made love shortly after the massage and Jean fell asleep soon after. Logan was a little disappointed that her body and energy level wasn't as strong as her libido, even Phoenix didn't have the energy, which shocked him. Logan gently stroked Jean's arm, still in shock after five months of knowing she was pregnant that she was having his kid, he wasn't so sure about how he'd be as a father but he'd try, he'd try for Jean and his kid. "I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**A/N2: Well, didja like it? To be honest all the chapters will not be this short, promise. As I said before Sophia will pop up at the beginning in Chapter 2 then the rest of the NCIS crew will pile in. Thanks for reading! Please review they really help my esteem while writing!**


End file.
